<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Making This Difficult by Miss_Galaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032554">You're Making This Difficult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Galaxy/pseuds/Miss_Galaxy'>Miss_Galaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Softcore Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Galaxy/pseuds/Miss_Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was able to look up at Shane's face for the first time since he came out of the bathroom. There was a big enthusiastic smile from ear to ear.</p><p>"So Ry, let's treat ourselves tonight since we work hard usually anyway! Take a shower, feel refreshed, put on a robe, which is one of the ultimate symbols of relaxation, and I'll order food. What do you say?"</p><p>It's an awkward situation, two men one bed. After a disappointing ghost hunting trip, Ryan was looking to just relax for the night but no his night had to just make it all more difficult...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Note: It's been a very long time since I've wanted to write fanfiction again, so I thought I'd start up with my favorite ghoul boys. The situation is a bit cliche, but it's popular for a reason ;) I'm making this a 3 part series just to Feel free to leave feedback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryan exclaimed after opening his hotel door. </p><p> </p><p>"Why, what is it? Oh…" Shane said, coming up right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>This trip honestly has been one of the worst ones yet in regards to ghost hunting. Finally, the ghoul boys are back in town, and their first trip has just been exhausting and quite disappointing. Not only did they travel out to a completely different state to stay the night in an abandoned warehouse that wasn't haunted. The flight was canceled because of a storm, and they would have to leave tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Buzzfeed paid for them to stay in town for another night. When they checked into the hotel and were told that they would share a room, it wasn't really a big deal. They've slept on the floor in abandoned places next to each other before, but one bed? Come on.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought there was something weird when they said that the bed was a king-size…guess there was the only room in the budget for one king-size bed." </p><p> </p><p>Ryan shot Shane a look that only read, "<em> Please  </em>shut up."</p><p> </p><p>They trudged in the room and put their bags and equipment down. It was just the two of them for this trip. Since Watcher and the Unsolved series grew, there's always been extra hands involved. Having it just be the two of them brings back good memories, which is really the only bright side of this trip. Now it just turned awkward, for multiple reasons. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on, Ryan, it's not all too bad. You don't need to put on such a long face, buddy. Look around, the room is huge, and I just got a text saying that they'd cover room service for us," Shane nudged. Ryan shot him another look that read, <em> "I get it, please stop." </em></p><p> </p><p>The taller man sighed, "Fine, I get it, I'll leave you alone! I'm going to take a shower and leave you with your thoughts!" He put his hands up and went to his bag</p><p> </p><p>And that was another problem. Ryan turned away and started rummaging through his bag, looking for something that wasn't there. He really just looked at one of the big mirrors in front of him. He watched as his best friend picked out what clothes he wanted to wear. "<em> Those red briefs are new, aren't they? That color would look good on you…fuck…"  </em>He bit his lip and went back into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his head down, pretending to find something that he knew wasn't there. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close and the water turned on, he finally exhaled. The room was actually pretty decent. The room had a lot of space, including an area for a couch and a work desk. There was a mirror attached to the wall Ryan was standing next to. There was a flat-screen on the wall across from the bed right over a full-sized dresser. Next to Ryan was a small table with a coffee/tea station with a microwave, and next to the door was a full-sized closet. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan walked over to the window on the other side of the room and opened the curtain. The sky turned bright orange as the sun was setting. The rain finally stopped. Below he could see the glow of different lights from the buildings. He thought of all the couples that got to share a bed together in comfort; he never liked sleeping alone. As his best friend's feelings started to grow stronger over the years, he grew more lonely at night. <em> "Damn it…why like this? If I was going to share a bed with the guy, why couldn't be under better circumstances? Some wine, after dinner…after showering together…maybe we could sleep in robes and maybe..." </em></p><p> </p><p>The sound of the water stopping woke him up. He had to put his thoughts away in a mental box labeled "Shane."</p><p> </p><p>"Ryan! You have to check this out. They even have robes! They're so soft!" Ryan turned to see his best friend in a fluffy white robe with the hotel's emblem on the front patch. He didn't tie it correctly, so a part of his chest was exposed. Ryan could see this was a one size fits all type of deal; the bottom was short and revealed a lot of leg. "<em> If you could read my mind, you need to stop fucking with me..."  </em>Ryan pleaded internally</p><p> </p><p>Ryan could feel the blood rush to his face, ask Shane to walk towards him, clothes in hand. He had to grit his teeth when he noticed that the new red briefs were in the wad of clothing instead of on him. <em> "I said to stop fucking with me if you could read my mind!" </em> He could feel the mental box of Shane he put away tipping over. </p><p> </p><p>"A-are you <em> only </em> wearing that robe?" Ryan asked. Hoping that Shane didn't notice the crack in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he speaks!" Shane exclaimed while giving Ryan a pat on the shoulder. Ryan just rolled his eyes. Shane walked past him, the bottom of the robe hiking up just a bit as he bent over to put his clothes back. </p><p> </p><p>"And to answer your question, yes, I am only wearing this. I hope you don't mind. I figured it would be an excellent way to relax. I mean, when it's time to sleep, I could just change into PJs if you're uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! I mean, it's fine...I really don't care at this point anyway..."Ryan turned away and walked to another bag and started taking out toiletries. "<em> Damn it, Bagara, pull yourself together!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Look, man, I know what you're thinking-"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Oh, he has jokes now,"  </em>Ryan chuckled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"We did all of this planning, and then the spooky haunted place was trash. We carried all of this equipment only for it to get canceled due to some rain. We're behind schedule in both Watcher and Unsolved, and it's only worse because we're stuck here. However-"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan jolted up after feeling an arm around his shoulder. He didn't notice the taller man walking up behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"the room is paid for in full. Even though there's one bed, it's a pretty big one if I do say so myself. Most importantly, room service is covered. So we can do fancy hotel food and free booze!" </p><p> </p><p>Ryan was able to look up at Shane's face for the first time since he came out of the bathroom. There was a big enthusiastic smile from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"So Ry, let's treat ourselves tonight since we work hard usually anyway! Take a shower, feel refreshed, put on a robe, which is one of the ultimate symbols of relaxation, and I'll order food. What do you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan remembered to breathe again and let out a sigh. He couldn't say no to that face now, could he? Besides, he was right; they work too damn hard. "Alright, alright, I'll shower and put on the robe....but I'm putting underwear on, though!" He exclaimed, grabbing a pair of briefs from his bag and walking towards the bathroom.  <em> "why did I say that?" </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's part 2, let's get steamy, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryan locked the bathroom door behind him; he didn't think he could take another random surprise. He looked around the spacious bathroom and put down his items on the sink counter. The basket on the sink counter caught his eye. Aside from the towels, there were sheet masks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe later Shane and I could put these on….I mean, we're already doing robes…" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the water on and stepped in, trying to clear his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past year or so have been very complicated for Ryan. He can't pinpoint when he started falling for his best friend, but he knew it would be more difficult every day afterward. He would try to convince himself that this feeling would pass, but it didn't. He enjoyed listening to Shane go on about random movies that he would watch and listening to his stories about the spontaneous hikes he would go on. He's thought about going on a hike with him…everything from enjoying nature to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other in nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Online he's witty and sarcastic, but he's all that and a very caring friend in real life. Even now, he could see that Ryan was stressed and is doing his best to make him feel better. It was sweet, "He's</span>
  <em>
    <span> just a tall mush…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryan smiled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was able to unpack that mental box labeled "Shane"…temporarily, of course, and then he would put it right back when he's done with his shower. Thinking about how Shane's legs looked, and the idea that one wrong slip and everything is exposed. Ryan bit his lip and started caressing his thighs. He was going to take his sweet time in the shower…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Shane could see that his best friend was stressed out about this trip. They packed their schedule tight, and this was a set back that wasn't even worth it in the end. He put the bags together nicely instead of it being all over the room. Placing the equipment away in the closet and tried to make the room look a little more comfortable. He was hoping that Ryan would catch the face masks he placed in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his bank account to make sure everything was in place for the foodservice. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryan doesn't need to know that it was me…right? What's a splurge here or there."</span>
  </em>
  <span> All Buzzfeed did was book the room and paid for the flight; the room service was all on Shane's card. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was a bad idea to go commando…I mean if I'm going to ask him…no-no no…let's just relax for tonight."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling up the room service menu, the options were....less than impressive. An overpriced dry cheeseburger is not ideal when we're talking about a spontaneous relaxation night. He pulled up UberEats, found a popular wing spot, and ordered. Then he pulled up another food app and ordered, then another. Why not go all out? He stared at the bathroom door for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryan's been in there for a while...he doesn't shower this long..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He shrugged it off and opened his laptop to catch up on some work and answer some texts while he waited.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As someone who is very vocal in the bedroom, it's really tough for Ryan to stay quiet in the bathroom. He's bent over on a wall, stroking himself not too fast. No, he wanted this to last. The hot water fell on his skin as he imagined having Shane's hands all over him. The few times, Shane has placed his hands on Ryan, it was a gentle warm touch. He thought of the taller man there with him, on his knees taking all of him into his mouth. Looking up at him with lustful eyes. He rubbed the tip of his shaft, pretending it was Shane's tongue. The idea of just tearing off that robe of his and pinning Shane to that huge bed almost sent him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Shane...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gritted through his teeth. He put his hand over his mouth to try and stay silent. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost...just almost there..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pleasure was building, just waiting for the right moment to- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Ryan, the food is here!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryans' muscles went from being relaxed to stone in an instant. He knew he locked the door but stood still, hoping he would be invisible if anyone came in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy, you ok in there? I got us wings, snacks, and some beer. I don't want it to get cold, and microwave wings are shit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, I'm coming, just finishing up..." he was able to muster up, trying badly to hide the nervousness in his voice."</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I was coming until you interrupted."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, no biggie, don't forget the robe!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>His timing is shit..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryan muttered to himself, picking up a bottle of shampoo. He finished up his shower quickly. No longer in the mood but definitely more frustrated than before. He got "dressed" in his robe and briefs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he was right, these are so soft..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fabric was extra fluffy on the inside of the robe. It felt soft against his skin, and the steam from the bathroom made it warm. His hands roamed around the fabric, and for a moment, he thought of how much softer Shane's hands would be all over this robe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryan, you almost done!? I'm waiting on you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me a sec!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"For someone who wants to relax, he's really stressing me out..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He splashed cold water on his face. He didn't want to risk going out there already hard. Looking at himself in the mirror, he gave himself a mini pep talk and got out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally, I'm starving!" Shane perked up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, laptop censoring his crotch. Ryan stopped in his tracks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>For the love of everything on earth, don't move! How is he able to just almost expose himself? Again if you can read my mind...stop fucking with me!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly turned to the table and just saw all of the food spread out nicely. there were wings, some beer bottles in the ice bucket, a cheesecake, fries, and a bunch of other snacks. "I thought you got wings and some beer; what's all of this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane stood up to walk next to his best friend. Somehow was able to do so without flashing him. "Yeah, well, I was hungry, and two, why not?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're never going to let us order on the company card again if you keep this up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, but in the meantime, we minus well enjoy it. Besides, leftover cheesecake for breakfast? That sounds like a super bad but good idea to me."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>To say he was relieved was an understatement. Shane was more than happy to spoil his best friend. They ate and drank as much as they could and watched whatever shitty scary movie was on. Ryan would crack a joke about how dumb the ghosts were and that they've encountered scarier ones than those. Without realizing it, Shane was sitting very close to Ryan on the bed. Enjoying every smile, laugh, and corny joke. He was caught staring. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What- oh no, uh, you seemed really relaxed now compared to earlier."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan could feel the blood rush to his face. "Well, yea, today was just annoying... but um, you're really turning it around for me. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no problem, man, no reason to beat yourself up today...umm.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met, staring at each other. Ryan studied Shanes's face and took every moment in. They were still smiling at each other, but it was softer and seemed like something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Ryan..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm, can I ask a dumb question?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think-" </span>
  <em>
    <span>*Ping* </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shane's phone cut him off, and both men looked away from each other. Shane got up to check his phone and had a concerned look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, what was that?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryan thought to himself. He continued to stare at the taller man. His gaze went from his messy hair to his still bare chest and down to those long lovely legs. The robe hiked up a bit more and whatever magic Shane is using to make sure he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> is good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, it's Steve. I was talking to him earlier about the next video. I'm going to go call him real quick. You just relax, ok?" Shane looked up with an apologetic look, which seemed sadder than it should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No worries, " The nervousness was too much, "Um, I don't know if you saw, but there are face masks in the bathroom. Do you want to try those out since you know we're relaxing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, we can; I'll be back." Shane walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He looked back down on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span>Steve:</span>
    </strong>
    <span> So, did u ask yet?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shane called his friend while muttering something about him needing to pick up.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Back in the room, Ryan sighed as he flopped to his back on the bed. It was soft and relaxing. He turned the volume up on the TV to try and drown out his own thoughts. His hands went straight to covering his face, and groaned. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He uncovered his face and turned to the side to see the different bags in the trash can. He could see the labels from multiple restaurants and looked back at all of the food remaining .on the table. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't...he did...I'm a dirty perv; I don't deserve all of this...Pull yourself together, Bagara. He's just nice and kind of a cock tease, just put on the face mask and go to bed." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The mental plan was simple enough but hard to follow. Aside from the robe situation, he was having a wonderful time with just the two of them. He closed his eyes to sink into the bed further. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish every night could be like this..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this was a lot of fun to write. As I keep going I'm still debating if I should keep it at 3 parts or 4. We'll see what happens. Feel free to leave any feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, you know Shane, you could've texted me back, right?" Hearing how casual Steve's tone was just annoyed, Shane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, your timing was bad, I was going to ask him, but honestly, I don't think I will…" Shane said in a low tone. He could hear the TV Volume go up but still walked to the other end of the bathroom to be away from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on! I thought you said you'd finally do it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did and then today ended up being shit, and everything is just weird. I don't know…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean weird?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, Ryan's been very tense about the flight being delayed." He was starting to feel a slight headache come on from the situation. "Then I got all this food, and we're just lounging around in our robes so we can relax…I don't want to tense him up all over again…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold up…you're sharing a room together, and you thought it was a good idea to just be lounging around in a robe? Please tell me you're wearing pants, right?" After Steve said that, Shane actually looked at himself in the mirror. How the robe was hiked up, and his chest was exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh…it was honestly a 'hey let's relax and not wear any underwear type thing'…I shouldn't have said that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The facepalm was hard enough to hear over the phone. "Look, you can just ask it in a tone that's not so direct and get it over and done with and then-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of us books another room because I'm just now realizing that all of this seems very staged, and I fucked up, didn't I?" The realization of the situation hit him like a brick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't; you're trying to make Ryan feel better like you always do. Just focus on that and relax for the night. Try some other time if you truly feel that uncomfortable. Now on another note, here's the random video idea that you can tell him when you get out…"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryan finished another beer while waiting for Shane to come out. He was supposed to be relaxing, now he was just trying to calm nerves and quite the building's slight guilt. Lying back down in the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing with an exercise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, alright, just relax and think of somewhere peaceful like a beach or something…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Breathing slow and steady, the image of being at a white beach with beautiful waves appeared before him. He imagined how cool and refreshing being in the water would be and turning around to see Shane there too. Paradise wouldn't be complete without a passionate make-out session in the water where it was just the two of them tasting the salt on each other's skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, Ry!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Ryan was brought back to his hotel room. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>More jokes..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and sat back up on the bed to see his friend already wearing a sheet mask and holding the other in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, were you asleep? Because if you're tired, we can just call it a night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's ok, we have time to sleep in tomorrow anyway. You look like the least menacing serial killer with that mask on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, I am the hotel slasher. My signature is placing a sheet mask on all of my victims and chocolate mints in their hands." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so natural to joke around with Shane and talk about everything and nothing. "Well, if I was sleepy before, I definitely not now. It's so slimy and cold. What did Steve want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing, just questions about some video idea. He thought you wouldn't like it, so he asked me first, something about going to different haunted cafes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like trying their food or interviewing the staff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhh, a weird combination of both" Another message showed up on Shane's phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span>Steve:</span>
    </strong>
    <span> If u don't ask, that's ok. Just relax 2nite, and we can figure out a plan tmm</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve again?" Ryan asked; Shane looked and put his phone on the nightstand next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we can deal with that tomorrow." He picked up the remote and started to flip through channels. "Hey, I think we can get away renting a movie too. Let's rent a real scary one, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt hit Ryan in the stomach, not knowing whose pocket this would be coming out of. "I mean sure if you're ok with it? I mean, all this food and renting movies it's a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shane could see that his friend is getting stressed again. He put an arm around his shoulder. "It's fine! Look what's a splurge here and there?" It was hard to read his friend's face with the sheet mask on. Ignoring any protests, he put on another movie and tried to convince himself that it'll be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn't; he couldn't help but try to read Ryan's body language the whole time. He was acting tense again since he got back from the bathroom. He definitely didn't help because Ryan kept catching Shane staring at him every once in a while. "Come on, Shane, think...</span>
  <em>
    <span> you're making this awkward...I know what to do".</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Shane ditched his sheet mask and walked over to the minifridge, and pulled out ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You got us ice-cream too?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how scandalous of me," Shane laughed as he sat back on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I have to say something now; it's getting too much." Somehow the ice cream was the last straw. "I have to ask, did you pay for all this food?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What, come on, Ryan, no, I didn't..." The silent look on his friend's face pierced right through him. "Fine...I did, you were stressed, and I figured we could take advantage of the time and just relax. I didn't mean to overwhelm you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You make it very difficult to be mad at you..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryan fell on his back on the bed and put his hands over his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if you're not having a good time. I mean, we can just put on some clothes and -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're fine...I appreciate all of this, really. Believe it or not, it's the first time I've been able to breathe and be with my own thoughts in a while...." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shane put the ice cream back and joined his friend lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. They stayed there silent for a while; the TV audio turned into just background noise. There was a comfort in their silence, just being there together in the moment. It's been a long time since Ryan was able to feel comfortable in the quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Shane..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, buddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for tonight; I'm having fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shane let out an audible sigh of relief. Looking over, Ryan could see the gears turning in his friend's head. He didn't seem to notice that maybe his friend was equally just as stressed as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ryan, can I ask you a dumb question?" Shane asked while sitting up on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan sat back up to join him. "Is it the same dumb question you were going to ask before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah...d-do you like me?" Shane asked while rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan was taken back by the question. "Of course I do; you're my friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no..what I mean to ask is if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan stood still, hoping that something literally anything would just make him disappear. An alien abducting him, a wormhole, a hotel serial killer, anything really. He could only muster enough courage to answer back, "what?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I originally intended for this to be just 3 chapters but to be honest, I was writing and spread it out to 4. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it so far! Feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In a tight spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just one word sent Shane to a panic. "I-I mean like...so Steve and I have noticed that sometimes you would just stare at me, and he thinks it's because you're checking me out and I didn't want to assume. A-and-"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You and Steve have been...i-is this why you did all of this?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No! I genuinely want you to relax; you're one of the hardest workers I've ever met. I just wanted to ask because I've noticed too, and I didn't want to assume. Like it's ok if you are attracted to just men in general; I mean, I like men too. It's not something we've ever talked about- fuck I didn’t want to ask tonight.” Shane put his face in his palms. "I didn't want to make this awkward I just wanted to know because...I really <em>like</em> you, but I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship. Umm...all of this wasn't a set up I promise I just wanted you to have a good time."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For a tall man, his voice made him sound really small. The weight on his shoulders was heavy. Maybe, Ryan could unpack that mental box tonight and not have to put it back. He shifted closer to his friend and gently pulled Shane's hands away from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I-it's ok, I<em> like</em> men too, in fact, I really really <em>like</em> you.” Ryan reassured him with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shane's eyes were glossy like he was ready to burst into tears if the situation had gone south. He gave a shy smile. "Oh...well that's a relief."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Was I really that obvious?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, not to me until Steve pointed it out, then you were super obvious."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So, you suspected that I was checking you out and still decided to <em>only</em> wear a robe?" Ryan chuckled, moving closer to his now blushing friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ok, that part I actually didn't think about, really. You kept running to the other side of the room and not looking at me so I couldn’t tell. But originally I wanted to ask tonight since it was just us, but in retrospect, I realize now why you've been so tense." Shane replied softly, leaning closer to Ryans' face. “Must’ve been frustrating.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You have no idea." Ryan leaned as well, their faces inches apart.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Really? Why don't you explain?" Shane licked his lips softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The mental box spilled over. Ryan finally kissed his best friend, and it was softer than what he imagined it would be. Shane moaned and whimpered into the kiss as Ryan's hands traveled from his shoulders to those long legs. He moved his lips to Shane's neck, kissing and nibbling up to his ear. He whispered, "Does this clarify anything for you?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, it does," Shane moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved back so he could see his friend's flushed face. "How far do you want to take this tonight?" Trying to gauge what was on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I didn't prepare for this, so unless you brought lube-"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pinned the taller man on the bed and kissed him again. "I have other ways to show you how much you've teased me tonight," Ryan growled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their hands roamed each other's bodies, finding their way underneath the plush clothing. Ryan managed to untie Shane's robe and finally take in the sight underneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You've been itching to see me like this, haven't you?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You have no idea."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shane observed, and Ryan untied his own robe slowly, teasingly, revealing his bare chest and blue briefs. He went back down to kiss the taller man fiercely enough to feel their teeth clash. Shane's hand found his way under the blue briefs and around Ryan's member. His soft hands were warm, and Ryan almost lost himself in how good it felt. <em>Almost.</em> He had a mission at this point. He moved Shane's hands over his head and kissed I’m <em>hard</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He moaned into the kiss, and then his lips traveled to Shane's neck, then slowly down to his chest. He licked and kiss different spots on the taller man's exposed skin. Soon he reached Shane's member and looked up. Without breaking eye contact, he held the base and lightly licked the tip. The surprise caused Shane to moan loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He took it slow, softly licking and kissing up and down his member. Pausing to give kissed to his inner thighs. ”You're such a tease," Shane moaned, "Well, now you know how I feel." He responded with a toothy grin. Before Shane could reply, Ryan took the head into his mouth and used his tongue to message underneath it. Every moan and gasp told Ryan that he was doing everything just right. He had one hand on Shane and the other hand around his own cock, mimicking his tongue movements with his hand. When he took more of Shane in his mouth, he could feel Shane put his hand gripping his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He calculated how close his friend was getting, and every time he felt the hand in his hair grip tighter, he slowed down, and once it relaxed, he would bob his head up and down faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"<em>F-fuck</em>, Ryan! Y-you've done this before."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ryan could only look up in response, with a look that read, "You bet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though he was jerking himself off, it was so much more pleasurable to hear Shane moan for him. Saying his name over and over again, bucking his hips and begging him for more. He didn't want to come just yet, no, not until Shane did first. Ryan moved his head down to take in all of Shane and looked up. The sight alone was enough to push Shane over the edge in one loud moan. Ryan's experience paid off; he swallowed everything and slowly release Shane with an audible pop at the end. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He adjusted himself back up to place light kisses on his friend's cheek. Shane returned the favor wrapping his hand around Ryan's member. His mouth made its way to Ryan's ear. Telling him all the different ways he wants Ryan to pin him down and just take him after catching him staring at him for so long. How he's touched himself thinking about how good it would be to even just kissed Ryan. Shane caught him off guard by flipping Ryan underneath him and leaned to his ear to whisper “It would’ve been easier if you didn’t wear your briefs, but they look amazing on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ryan could only moan in response as he saw Shane lowering himself to return the favor. Ryan’s cock sprung out of his briefs, he was <em>hard</em> and this was long overdue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Shane drag his tongue from base to tip. Somehow he was able to keep that gentle touch of his while being forceful, Ryan couldn’t keep quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now now, you don’t want to get a noise complaint do you?” Shane teased, flashing a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess you better make this quick then.” Ryan panted back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sight was unbearable. Shane bobbed his head up and down fast, taking all of Ryan in his mouth. One hand on his inner thigh and the other massaging his balls. Ryan gripped the sheets panting at the sight under him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh fuck..<em>S-</em>Shane” His legs were shaking as his back arched into Shane’s mouth as he came. Shane came back up to gently kiss Ryan as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They cleaned up in the shower together to “save water”.Once they were done they hopped into bed, no need for robes or clothes either. For tonight, Ryan wasn't alone. He looked down to see Shane sleeping on his chest, a sight he never thought would happen in a million years. He kissed Shane on his forehead before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next morning they had their cheesecake and coffee for breakfast. They took their time getting ready to leave, making jokes and flirting the whole time. They held hands on the flight home and stole a quick kiss every chance they could when no one was looking. (Or at least when they thought no one was looking) ` </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Steve came to pick them up and they tried to act normal around him, but both of them sat in the back seat of the car so they could stay next to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So uh, how was the whole one bed in the room situation?” Steven asked looking at the rearview mirror to see his friend's faces.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well you know, it was a big bed so luckily long legs overhear didn’t take up so much room. Quite comfy.”Ryan replied trying to act normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Shane had a puzzled look on his face. “How did you know we only had one bed…I don’t remember telling you that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you didn’t…well uh…I guess I knew because I was asked to be the one to book the room for you guys…” Steve replied with a smile. “Yeah since you guys are not killing each other in my car right now, I’m guessing things went well, Shane?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“D-Did you plan this?” Ryan asked, his face already flushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well not everything, Shane told me he wanted to ask you <em>the question</em> last night and I knew he would do something to chicken out so I figured maybe…just maybe…a difficult situation may help get the conversation going?” Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They were speechless in the back seat. They couldn’t be mad because it worked. Steve pulled up at Ryan’s apartment complex and turned back to them. “By the way, I told everyone in the office that since you guys have some…<em>catching up to do</em> you’d be working from home instead. Unless you want to come back to the office.“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nope! Shane and I can stay here at my place and uhhhh” he turned to Shane quickly “ You can bring your luggage up. In case you wanted to just stay over after uh…working from home.” Ryan asked while reaching for Shane’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I would be delighted.” Shane smiled back, giving Ryan’s hand a squeeze in response.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaaaand done! I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I enjoy the idea that the two of them are oblivious idiots until someone has to intervene. A kudos and comment is much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>